Waiting For Your Love
by SMHHHHFan
Summary: Stephanie Mcmahon is in love with Paul Levesque aka Triple H but he likes Trish will Stephanie ever get Paul with a plan that she has to get Paul?
1. Default Chapter

Stephanie walked down the hall that lead to Paul's dressing room poor Paul had been through so much thought Stephanie Joanie was such a bitch always thinking about herself she hurt Paul it had only been a couple of days since Joanie had broke his heart he loved her so much everything he did was for her and then what did she do? she dumped him Stephanie got mad everytime she thought about it she loved Paul and hated seeing him hurt she wanted to be with Paul but he just wanted to be friends and Stephanie respected that but it still didn't stop her from thinking about him Stephanie wasn't going to give up on wanting to be with Paul she was going to fight her dad always told her not to give up on something she wanted to always fight for it and never quit because Mcmahon's weren't quitters and that was what she was going to stick to. Stephanie finally made it to Paul's dressing room and knocked quitely on the door she opened the door to find Trish sitting and talking to Paul she never gives up thought Stephanie it had been like that since Joanie had broke up with Paul Trish was trying to make her move on Paul and he didn't really mind but when it came to Steph he always told her stop which really hurt Stephanie he would let Trish hang all over him then he didn't want anything to do with her.  
"Hey Paul"  
"hey Steph"  
"Paul I better go" said Trish  
"okay"  
"bye"  
Trish got up and started through the door and knocked Stephanie's shoulder on her way out on purpose Trish knew Stephanie liked Paul and Trish tried to make Stephanie jealous when she was with Paul.  
"so what do you need Steph?" asked Paul  
"oh I just thought you would like some company"  
"sure come and sit down"  
Stephanie closed the door and went and sit down on the couch Stephanie didn't know how much she could take anymore Paul always got to her everytime she was around him she forgot everything.  
"so what are you going to do tonight?" asked Paul  
"go back to my dressing room order some things to eat what are you going to do?"  
"hmm..probably nothing"  
"then why don't you come and join me you know friends hanging out"  
"I guess but it's a friends only night promise"  
"promise" said Stephanie she just knew if she would give it time they would be more than just friends.  
Later on that night..............  
Stephanie were at her hotel room laying on there stomachs at the end of the bed watching television and talking about wrestling and things like that  
"so Steph do you think that me and Trish have a chance at dating?" asked Paul  
there he goes thinking about Trish again if she had to listen to him talk about Trish all night then she was going to make him leave.  
"Do you want to know my opinion?" asked Stephanie  
"yeah of course"  
"well I think she dresses like a slut she's probably a two timer and I don't think she would be good for you"  
Paul knew how much Stephanie hated Trish and she would tell him but that time she went over board with it.  
"You know Stephanie I'm tired of hearing you put Trish down you know what get over it Steph your just jealous because Trish has a chance with me and you don't"  
right when he said that he hurt Stephanie really bad she couldn't believe he just told her that.  
"Steph I didn't mean it, it just came out wrong"  
"no I think it came out just fine"  
Stephanie got up off her bed and went to her door and opened it.  
"goodnight Paul"  
Paul picked up his things and went out the front door and headed to his hotel room Stephanie went back to her bed and layed down and started crying why couldn't he see how much she loved him? thought Stephanie maybe some day he would actually realize it but for now she would just have to wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day............  
Stephanie was walking around the arena when she spotted Paul with Trish and all the feelings that she had the other night came rushing back to her and the words he told her kept running through her head and tears started rolling down her cheeks she quickly wiped them away she knew she couldn't let Paul get to her but it was hard to forget the words he told her the other night Stephanie could feel everything she felt the other night again and she couldn't help but cry Stephanie wiped the tears away and walked towards Paul she knew she couldn't ignore him forever she needed to talk to him she couldn't let him go.  
"Hi Paul" said Stephanie  
"Hi Steph"  
"um can I talk to you alone please?" asked Stephanie  
"sure,I'll be right back Trish"  
"okay" said Trish  
Steph walked down the hall until she got to her dressing room she opened the door and went in with Paul following after her she sat down on the couch she didn't really know what to say to Paul all she knew was she had to talk to him again.  
"listen Steph I'm sorry" said Paul  
"listen you shouldn't be the one to apologize"  
"yes I should Steph I'm sorry for what I said lastnight I shouldn't have said that and I'm really sorry"  
"I'm sorry too Paul for making you leave lastnight"  
"I deserved it and I'm sorry"  
Stephanie smiled at him then she hugged him she was glad he would talk to her again she really needed him even though he just wanted her as a friend she didn't know what she would do without him just then Trish walked in the locker room.  
"Paul are you ready to go?" asked Trish  
"yeah, I'll talk to you later Steph"  
"okay"  
"bye"  
"bye"  
Paul then got up and followed Trish out the locker room door Trish may have him now but soon she would have Paul thought Stephanie it only took a matter of time.  
Later on that night...........  
Stephanie was at her hotel room watching television when she heard a knock on the door and got up and answered it and found her friend Mark standing at the door.  
"hey what are you doing here?" asked Stephanie  
"I thought I would come by and see if you wanted to go get something to eat with me"  
"yeah sure just come in and I'll go get ready"  
"okay"  
Mark went in and sit down while Stephanie went to get ready meanwhile......... Paul and Trish decided to go to a restaurant and get something to eat Paul was sitting down and waiting for Trish to order their food Paul was sitting and thinking and looking around meanwhile.....Stephanie and Mark were getting out of their car to go in the same restaurant Trish and Paul were in Stephanie had no idea they were there too as soon as Mark and Stephanie got in the restaurant she spotted Paul right away then Stephanie got an idea and she was sure it would work meanwhile Paul was sitting and looking around when he noticed Stephanie was there with some guy that Paul had never seen before it made Paul kind of jealous to see Stephanie with someone else but he pushed the feeling off he didn't want to feel that way about Stephanie she was his friend and he was with Trish and didn't want to hurt Trish Stephanie had asked Mark if they could sit by Paul and Trish he agreed and Stephanie made her way with Mark quickly to a table by Paul.  
"Hey Paul" said Stephanie  
"hey Stephanie"  
"I didn't know you was going to be here"  
"I didn't know you were going to be here"  
"well anyways I want you to meet someone Paul this is Mark, and Mark this is my friend Paul"  
Paul got kind of upset when she called him her friend he didn't know why it just kind of hurt him too Stephanie could tell he was kind of upset the she knew her plan was going to work and she knew that it was going to be a long night. 


End file.
